


Hogar es donde están los Smoothies

by KarasuShiro



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben 10: Omniverse, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: Entre caminos no tomados y posibilidades no mostradas, es importante saber cómo encontrar tu camino de vuelta a casa.(Una colección de drabbles AU)»La historia no es mía, sólo la traduzco«





	1. Dos caminos divergidos en un bosque, y yo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Is Where the Smoothies Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830634) by [Silybum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silybum/pseuds/Silybum). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben va a la universidad. En serio, lo hace...

Ben va a la universidad, después de todo. Admitamoslo, no a la universidad de Gwen, aunque ese había sido su primer plan (había sido lo que él deseaba), pero... Gwen dijo que deseaba una vida universitaria normal, y a donde quiera que Ben vaya, los problemas seguro le seguirían. Además, no hay realmente una carrera en la Tierra que sea de mucha utilidad en su línea de trabajo. Así que va a un nuevo programa dedicado a la formación de futuros diplomáticos interplanetarios. Y Ben nunca se ha visto ni pensado de sí mismo como uno, pero (y esto lo ha tenido que aprender) habrán veces en que se espere que juegue tal rol, cuando no tendrá otra opción que hacerlo, y, de interpretarlo pobremente, las consecuencias finales pueden ser unas que no puede detener o arreglar.

La cosa con la fama es ésta: se espera que él haga _cosas_ , cosas más allá de correr y salvar gente y arrestar a los tipos malos, lo cual siempre ha sido su definición de héroe; lo cual siempre ha sido lo que intenta hacer.

Así que, él está lejos de Gwen y Kevin y Bellwood, y de todos a los que conoce, pero está en la universidad. Al menos el abuelo Max se las arreglo para que Rook sea asignado en la estación de Plomeros más cercana, de esa forma pueden aún ser compañeros e ir a misiones juntos, siempre que Ben tenga la oportunidad. Tampoco está solo, no del todo al menos.

Ellos han sido camaradas por dos años, y Ben no está seguro de que pueda dejar ir a Rook. Rook es un amigo ahora, alguien quien ha tenido que experimentar lo mejor y lo peor de él, como persona, como plomero, como un héroe. Ben está listo para armar un revuelo si alguien intenta separamos; él necesita algo de estabilidad en su vida, ahora más que nunca. Y no es como si no hubiese sido egoísta toda su vida, no es como si alguien vaya a estar sorprendido.

A menos -o más bien, _hasta_ \- que Rook mismo tome su decisión. Ben ya no es un niño, ya casi tampoco un adolescente; comprende aur la vida que ha elegido para sí mismo no es para todos. No es para siempre. Él debería saberlo; después de todo, había pensado que Gwen y Kevin jamás lo dejarían.

Y un día, Rook querrá salirse, querrá dejar todo esto atrás por algo más. Él querrá avanzar hacia algo más grande y mejor, o sino algo más tranquilo y menos amenazante a la vida. Y no hay forma de que Ben pueda negarle eso después de todo lo que ha hecho.

Él querrá su propio equipo, o tal vez querrá volver a Revonnah con su familia y asentarse, vivir su propia vida feliz. Una probada de que lo han estado salvando, que han salvado, tantas veces, como Gwen dijo hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez sólo se canse de ser su niñera; de sus travesuras y defectos (aunque a Ben le gusta pensar que ha ido mejorando). De una y otra forma, esa partida vendrá y Ben quiere estar preparado para eso (aunque ya lo está, más de lo que le gustaría admitir), quiere disfrutar cual sea el tiempo que les quede.

Él ya no es un niño, pero a vefs se pregunta siquiera cuánto tiempo lo fue; al Omnitrix no le importa la edad, y lo que era cuando decidió usarlo de nuevo había tenido muy poco que ver con la infancia. Se llama a sí mismo un héroe pero sabe lo que es; las palabras simplemente no le sientan muy bien.

Pero por ahora, él va a la universidad; aprende todo lo que cree pueda serle útil más tarde. Toma una clase extracurricular de cocina aliento, sólo por si acaso, por su propia voluntad; y no es con poco alivio que descubre que, entre los futuros diplomáticos, él no es el único con un estómago delicado.

Ben va a la universidad, balancea las clases con el heroísmo, incluso toma un empleo de medio tiempo para costear sus llamadas a la Tierra. Él aprende, aguarda, y espera por lo mejor.


	2. Amo este culto infierno que pone a prueba mi juventud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces sólo tiene que aprender a vivir con los errores que cometes. Sí, incluso los muy tontos.

Los primeros quince minutos, los dos se sentaron allí, no muy seguros que qué estaban viendo. Ben pensaba que era alguna clase de secuencia de pesadilla de suelo ácido que el personaje principal estaba teniendo, y que terminaría en cualquier momento para que la verdadera película pudiera comenzar, pero, resulta que no. Para la marca de 30 minutos, ellos habían estado sentados en horrorizado silencio, incapaces de apartar los ojos de la pantalla, como si fuese algún tipo de transtornado accidente de auto.

Realmente lograron sentarse hasta la mitad de esa cosa-que-en-realidad-no-podría-posiblemente-ser-considerada-una-película, antes de que la cara de Ben se pusiera verde, bueno, más verde (Rook habría mostrado preocupación pero había tenido sus ojos cerrados desde hace un tiempo), hizo un sonido vomitivo y agarró la muñeca de su compañero con un agarre mortal antes de sisear:

—Viejo, socio, no puedo- ¿podemos irnos?

Y Rook se levanta lo suficientemente rápido para marearse solo, y casi corrió fuera del cine arrastrando a Ben consigo. Ona vez en la seguridad del Proto-Camión, Ben empieza a divagar.

—¿Qué-qqué fue eso? No hay manera de que puedan estar mostrando ese tipo de cosas en un cine familiar. ¡Viejo! ¿Y qué se suponía que sea? Fue como- fue- enfermo. Me voy a enfermar. En serio, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

—No sé lo que fue, pero lo veré en mis pesadillas. —la voz de Rook sale amortiguada ya que él había optado por cubrir su rostro entero con la mano.

—¿Por qué pensamos que era una buena idea ver esa cosa?

—Nosotros no. El vendedor de boletos nos la recomendó.

—¡Aw, hombre! —Ben lanzó sus brazos al aire en un gesto exagerado. Rook ni siquiera necesitó descubrir su cara para saber qué clase de mueca estaba haciendo. —¡Eso explica porqué eramos lo únicos ahí! Está bien, Rook, espera aquí. Voy a volver a darle mi opinión-

—Por favor, no hagas eso.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Ni siquiera pude comer mis palomitas! ¡No creo que vaya a dormir ni un poco ésta noche! ¡Tal vez nunca!

—Creo que estás exagerando, Ben —dijo, finalmente levantando la cara lo suficiente para dejar que un ojo echara un vistazo a simu compañero.

Ben se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua a Rook.

—Bien, no vamos a poder dormir ésta noche. ¿Feliz ahora?

—Ni en lo más mínimo.

—Tú y yo, ambos, amigo.

Como una especie de último recuerdo, los terminaron llamando al Magistrado Tennyson, casi rogando que les dieran el turno de patrullaje nocturno. Y después de eso, ambos valientemente trataron de tomar el primer turno de la mañana, pero para cuando el sol comenzó a alzarse, ambos cayeron en un sueño cansado en el camión de Rook. Al menos el joven plomero tuvo el sentido común para aparcar su vehículo en un callejón.

(Y si Ben despertó gritando, sorprendiendo a Rook a disparar su Proto-Herramienta al techo de su camión, al menos no hubo razón para mencionar eso en el reporte. En serio, no la hubía).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque ella me da de comer el pan de la amargura,  
> Y hunde en mi garganta su diente de tigre,  
> Roba el aliento de la vida, y confesaré  
> ¡Me encanta este infierno culto que pone a prueba mi juventud!  
> »Claude McKay, “America”


	3. Y tú comiste una manzana, y yo comí una pera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el cual hay una guerra de información sucediendo, los mejores aliados de Ben son sus padres, y él aprende a navergar en sus relaciones interpersonales y los fantasmas de las cenas pasadas y por venir. O algo así.

Eventualmente, en algún momento entre su primera visita a Revonnah y darse cuenta de que Rook sabe demasiado sobre él que nadie más Ben mismo tiene el derecho a saber, se le ocurre a Ben que Rook puede sentirse solo. Añorando el hogar incluso.

Si le disculparas por declarar lo obvio, la Tierra es muy diferente a Revonnah, y los humanos son muy, muy diferentes a los Revonnahganders. Paradero honesto, si él no estuviera tan acostumbrado a los aliens invadiendo el planeta, Ben estaría muy impresionado de que Rook se esté adaptando tan bien. Pero el punto permanece: Rook es el único Plomero revonnahagander del que sepa, él no parece salir con nadie más además del abuelo Máx, Kevin, siempre que él esté en el pueblo, y Ben mismo y, él quizá podría sacar esto del camino, Ben no fue exactamente la persona más cálida cuando fueron asignados a trabajar juntos la primera vez. Lo sabe ¿está bien? Él lo _sabe_. Le gustaría decir que se disculpó por eso, pero estaría mintiendo.

Aún así, hay muchas cosas que él no sabe sobre su compañero. Lo cual es algo injusto, nadie le _dio un s_ úper detallado archivo sobre Rook, él no tiene absolutamente ninguna forma de saber el tipo de cosas vergonzosas con que alguien pensó que estaría bien rellenar su archivo y no hay ninguna manera de que vaya a preguntarle sobre alguna distintiva marca de nacimiento que pueda tener.

(Hablando de ello, a Ben le gustaría mucho saber quién escribió su archivo -sólo para tener una muy agradable, educada charla con esa persona y quizá aclararle que hay una línea muy notable, una maldita Muralla China, entre reunir información y caer tan bajo para acosar a alguien y luego escribir sus escalofriantes hallazgos y pensar que está bien dejar que alguien tenga acceso a ese tipo de información muy, muy personal.

A menos que fuera el abuelo Máx. En cuyo caso, ¡qué _diablos_ , abuelo Max!).

Acaba de conocer a la familia de Rook, después de nunca molestarse en preguntarle si siquiera tenía alguna familia, y ese es como un llamado para despertar. No sabe cuál es su edad, cuál es su género de películas favorito, la materia que más odió mientras estudiaba en la Academia de los Plomeros, todas cosas pequeñas, pero que son de cualquier forma importantes. Ben no piensa manipular a Rook al juego de las veinte preguntas, pero tampoco está seguro de que haya alguna pregunta que Rook pueda hacerle de la que no haya leído ya la respuesta en ese maldito archivo suyo.

Ben como que se ha resignado a ese estancamiento cuando la solución se presenta sola de donde menos la espera.

Sucede así: es tarde, ha sido un largo y agotador día persiguiendo idiotas por todo Pueblo Bajo, y se muere de hambre. También está muy seguro que Rook también, así que no lo piensa al invitarlo a su casa a cenar con su familia, bajo la excusa de que es hora de que conozcan al reemplazo de Gwen y Kevin. La última parte ni siquiera es una mentira, sus padres han le estado pidiendo conocer a Rook desde el momento que mencionó que tenía un nuevo compañero. Pero hey, son sus padres, y es de esperarse que se preocupen por quién se supone que salve a su único hijo de morir en un horrible incidente intergaláctico o algo. El abuelo Máx no había sido exactamente muy tranquilizador sobre su trabajo.

Ben no espera demasiado, menos de todo lo que Rook disfruta la cocina de su madre, aunque tiene sentido, dada su opinión sobre la cocina del abuelo Máx; pero bueno, debió saberlo. Sus padres son muy hospitalarios y agradables, con ese tipo de oxidada cortesía que hace obvio el costo que la vida de su hijo ha tenido en sus vidas sociales.

Aún así, hacen su parte, inician una pequeña charla y su madre les sirve a todos su más reciente experimento saludable y les dice _¡coman!_  y Ben y su padre sólo pueden mirar con horror como Rook hace justamente eso. Él sigue masticando ese primer bocado cuando Sandra Tennyson sonríe tan dulce como azúcar, lo cual hace que Ben se enderece instantáneamente en su asiento y lleve una cucharada llena de lo que sea que está en su plato hacia su boca, y ella empieza a interrogar a Rook como si sospechara que tiene un escondite secreto de sustancias ilegales en sus pantalones. El consiguiente ida y vuelta es tan ilustrador como aterrador, y no puede evitar mandar algunas desesperadas miradas a su padre pidiendole ayuda, pero todas salen ignoradas ya que su padre de pronto está muy ocupado mirando con ensoñación a su esposa.

Así que Ben se rinde y opta por escuchar tan atentamente como puede mientras pretende comer tan poco como pueda antes de empujar todo el contenido de su plato al de Rook a la primera oportunidad que tiene. No planea empezar su propio archivo de Rook, pero no hay mal en poner algunos recordatorios en su teléfono, o escribir algunas cosas. Más tarde, cuando Rook se vaya y sus padres estén ocupados en lo que sea y Ben en la privacidad de su habitación; nadie tiene que saber.

Las invitaciones para _ven y sálvame de la comida de mi mamá_ se vuelven increiblemente comunes después de eso. Los padres de Ben se ven felices por él; es decir, por Ben. No puede recordar la última vez tuvo a alguien viniendo que no fuera un familiar suyo, o saliendo con un familiar suyo, y él supone que es un alivio para ellos saber que hay algunos aspectos en su vida que pueden lograr ser normales. O tan normal como él puede ser. Con Rook siendo un alien y todo eso.

Sus padres siempre están felices de que Rook venga de visita, por todo el tiempo que se pueda quedar; su madre absolutamente adora tener a alguien que aprecie su comida, y su padre disfruta tener a alguien para vociferar sobre su equipo deportivo favorito o, más raramente, charlar sobre las hazañas del abuelo Máx como Plomero. Y entre tanto, pequeños trozos de información logran hacer su camino a la creciente, y definitivamente-no-un-archivo, colección de hechos sobre Rook.

Es de ésta forma que Ben también aprende que hay muchas cosas que Rook no sabe de él, archivo o sin archivo. Cosas que es afortunado de poder guardar para sí mismo, y también cosas de las que no es tan afortunado sobre tener que explicar siempre que su pasado asoma su fea cabeza y amenaza con darle una gran mordida a su presente con sus feos dientes.

Ben sabe en que le convierte tener el Omnitrix. Él es más o menos un Plomero de la misma forma que es más o menos un humano.

Cuando tenía diez, él aprendió (de la manera difícil) que ser un héroe no era tan fácil ni glamouroso como creía. Cuando tenía quince, él aprendió (de la manera difícil, seguida de la más difícil) que cuando se puso el reloj él había tomado una decisión de la que no podría retractarse, que abrir esa puerta en particular significaba cerrar de golpe todas las demás, con seguro y tirando las llaves lejos. Cuando tenía dieciséis, él tuvo la oportunidad de borrar todos los males del universo y aprendió a temer en lo que se podría volver.

 _—Hay una línea_ —dijo Julie. Cada día él se recuerda que no puede permitirse cruzarla.

Lo sabe ¿ok? Incluso cuando niño lo sabía; es por eso que había tratado de entregar el Omnitrix aunque se _sintiera_ como si entregara uno de sus brazos.

También sabe que tomaría esa decisión una y otra vez de nuevo, que no tendría su vida de otra forma.

Aún tiene dieciséis (pronto a diecisiete, pero no aún). Él sigue aprendiendo.

Contrario a lo que Gwen pueda pensar (o no, su prima gusta de moletarlo pero es sorprendentemente perceptiva), Ben disfruta de aprender. Es una de las cosas que le mantienen vivo, después de todo. Ya sea sobre cómo usar efectivamente los poderes del alien más reciente en que el Omnitrix le convirtió o el color favorito de Rook, Ben convierte el conocimiento en memoria y espera a la oportunidad de usarlo.

Rook viniendo para una "cena de celebración" tras un día de trabajo se vuelve la norma y sus padres están extasiados. De verdad les agrada Rook y el sentimiento parece ser mutuo, y parecen preocuparse un poco menos por Ben, como si una cura milagrosa para su actitud distante hacía la mayoría de sus semejantes humanos y la muy real posibilidad de perderlo. Incluso Gwen y Kevin parecen aliviados siempre que se cruzan sus caminos. Y Rook se ve más feliz ahora, y siempre tiene algo de que hablar, su más reciente misión, recetas que su mamá debería probar, cómo está la familia de Rook; se vuelve fácil hablar de cualquier cosa y todo. De pronto no es difícil preguntar sobre distintivas marcas de nacimiento, incluso si Rook termina hablando sobre distintivos patrones en su _pelaje._

Ben piensa que esto puede ser cómo se siente tener amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estábamos muy cansados, estábamos muy felices  
> —  
> Habíamos ido y venido toda la noche en el ferry;  
> Y tú comiste una manzana, y yo comí una pera,  
> De una docena de cada uno que compramos en alguna parte;  
> Y el cielo palideció, y el viento se volvió frío,  
> Y el sol se levantó goteando, una cubeta de oro.  
> »Edna St. Vincent Millay, “Recuerdo”


	4. Eres una persona valiente y especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Diez lo inspiró a aspirar por algo más; como el primero de su especie en volverse un Plomero y ser el compañero de su héroe, él espera hacer una diferencia. ¡Y lo hace! Pero éste es un juego de serpientes y escaleras, ¿lo sabías?

En realidad, Scout debió haber vuelto a Anur Transyl; debió haber hecho algo (por más pequeño e insignificante el acto) para ayudar a su planeta natal, porque es lo que Ben Tennyson, nuevo héroe de la galaxia, haría: lo correcto. Sin importar cuán difícil parezca ser. Pero cuando su compañero de habitación decidió rechazar la oferta de volverse el compañero de Ben Tennyson en favor de volver a casa, con su familia, y le ofrecieron la posición...

Bueno, en realidad, no había manera de que le diera la espalda.

Una cosa que le ayuda (que le ayudará aún más, mucho después) es el hecho de que nunca tuvo interés en ver el show de TV de Hokstar basado en su héroe; ni ver ningún show en absoluto, pero eso cambiará. Scout no está interesado en las embellecidas historias que rozan con las mentiras sobre el niño enclenque al que le presentan.

Por su parte, Ben está extasiado, a su propia extraña manera, con la idea de trabajar con un verdadero hombre lobo alienígena ("Loboan, de hecho" le dice, y sabe instintivamente que no será la última vez que tenga que recordarle), pero Scout lo toma todo con calma, ya que es infinitamente paciente con el niño que no puede evitar ver sino como un cachorro. A veces no puede confiar en que Ben cuide de sí mismo, menos cree que salvara el universo (¡Como un millón de veces, al menos!), a pesar de la abrumadora evidencia de lo contrario.

Le toma semanas de maratones de películas admitir que _Sí, Ben, puedo ver porqué pensarías que parezco un hombre lobo_ ; y para entonces también está lo suficiente cómodo para preguntar sobre el particular punto de vista de su compañero sobre los monstruos (quienes se parecen mucho a los habitantes de su planeta natal y los cuales fallan en inspirar verdadero terror en el muchacho, a diferencia de los payasos). Él intenta explicar cómo la perspectiva les afecta, y encuentra que las palabras fallan en expresar lo que él quiere, Ben sólo pone otra película. Ésta es vastamente distinta a las que han visto hasta ahora; ésta es crueldad y avaricia, miseria y cada cosa terrible en la que Scout puede pensar, así que sólo mira y espera a que su compañero diga algo. No es una película de monstruos; no hay nada mas que humanos en la pantalla, pero...

("Los monstruos son geniales" dice Ben, con su voz resonando un poco vacía en la sala oscura, a través de los devastadores gritos de una chica en la pantalla. "Con sólo verlos, tú sabes, esperas que sean los tipos malos, pero a veces, a pesar de cuán diferentes sean, resultan ser los héroes de la película. Pero los humanos, hombre, no es fácil saber quienes son monstruos entre entre humanos".)

Cuando reciben una señal de auxilio de Revonnah, Scout piensa en su compañero de habitación por primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo. Así que por supuesto que van. Más bien, él se ofrece para ir, así que claro que Ben decide seguirle.

Rook Blonko, su amigo revonnahgander, primero de su clase, graduado con honores, fue el mejor entre todos ellos; una estrella resplandeciente con potencial ilimitado. Aún así, él decidió quedarse estacionado en su planeta natal, donde podía estar cerca de su familia, donde lo más peligroso que podía suceder era que roedores sobrecrecidos trataran de robar sus cosechas. Y Scout ya podía ver los efectos de tal decisión, Rook puede estar contento aquí, donde puede estar con su clase, sin tener que preocuparse por el resto del universo, pero eso nunca le hará feliz. No como el joven recluta ambicioso y lleno de esperanza que era en la Academia de los Plomeros. Es como si alguien hubiese puesto una tapa a la brillantez que solía llevar consigo, sofocando un fuego que se suponía que ardiera. Aquí en Revonnah, la resplandeciente nova de Rook será reducida a una tambaleante flama, chispeando hasta que se extinga. Y Scout tendrá la gracia de sentirse mal por eso más tarde, pero por el momento todo en lo que puede pensar es _Yo pude haber sido tú._

Con pesada culpa en su corazón piensa _Me alegra que no lo soy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A) Eres una persona valiente y especial. (B)  
> Hay demasiadas personas en el mundo  
> Para que esto aún importe por mucho tiempo.  
> »James Merrill, “Family Week at Oracle Ranch”


	5. Las olas que me han impedido alcanzarte

I

Rook Blonko se convirtió en Plomero por admiración al portador del Omnitrix; el humano Max Tennyson, quien posiblemente es el mejor Plomero que haya vivido. Eventualmente, él fue asignado a la Tierra y fue capaz (¡finalmente! ¡por fin!) de conocer a su héroe. Y eventualmente también, conoce al nieto de Max Tennyson disfrazado usando una máscara ID de Plomero (Max Tennyson no tiene ningún problema con aliens de ninguna clase, pero es un Plomero de la vieja escuela quien cree que los humanos están mejor sin saber de ellos). Él ve primero a Benjamín Tennyson jugando soccer mientras asistía a un partido a insistencia de Max; el chico es despreocupado y confiable, y hay algo en él que hace que Rook crea de todo corazón que él sería un Plomero sobresaliente, pero Max está determinado a no involucrar a su nieto con su línea de trabajo. Él quiere que tenga una vida normal, no quiere que esté en constante peligro, arriesgando su vida y extremidades cada día.

Quizá tenga razón, pero Rook no puede evitar preguntarse _¿Qué sería si..._?, no pues evitar pensar que se está perdiendo algo.

II

Es una tragedia, pero bueno, la vida de Ben Tennyson siempre ha sido una tragedia esperando suceder desde que encontró el Omnitrix.

Justo un día después de que Gwen Tennyson y Kevin Levin dejaran Bellwood. Rook Blonko es re-estacionado en la Tierra y asignado como el nuevo compañero de Ben Diez. Él, sin embargo, llega demasiado tarde. No por mucho, simples minutos, tal vez, su cuerpo aún cálido, pero fue suficiente- su cuerpo puede aún estar cálido, pero no por mucho tiempo.

(Y quizá sea egoísta, pero Rook no puede evitar pensar que no es justo. Él estaba a horas de ser formalmente presentado a uno de los más grandes héroes del universo, de volverse su compañero y hacer algo de su vida.)

Morir como un héroe, tomando una bala por un rehén -no es justo. Tan joven, y frío, _más frío, más, más frío ahora_ ; tan, tan joven. Humano y frágil. Se fue.

_No es justo._

III

Hay paz ahora.

Hay dichosa paz en cada rincón del universo sobre el dolor de la muerte gracias a Ben Tennyson, salvador del universo, el único y verdadero héroe. Nadie realmente está seguro de cuán lejos pueden ir en verdad sus poderes, la gente sólo habla de él, de lo que ha hecho, en susurros, convencidos de que él puede escucharlos (y quizá puede). "El salvador", "El elegido", "El Templario", esos son sus nombres ahora, ya nadie le llama Ben Diez, nadie lo ha hecho en un largo tiempo. Esos nombres son una maldición viniendo de sus bocas, pero nadie se atrevería abiertamente a desafiar al portador del Omnitrix, al que blande la espada de Ascalon, el Caballero de Azmuth.

Ese es otro nombre: Azmuth, la mente más brillante en cinco galaxias, quien se arrepiente. O solía hacerlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien escuchó sobre él. Si Ben Tennyson no lo está escondiendo y no se ha deshecho de él, entonces es muy probable que él mismo haya tomado su vida. Sería una cruel misericordia, en cualquier caso, no hay reparación para algo como Ben Tennyson.

Hay, por supuesto, lugares que de verdad prosperaron gracias a este régimen de cero tolerancia, mundos enteros llenos de gratitud a su salvador. Como Revonnah. La mayor parte de Revonnah, al menos. Los más viejos cantan alabanzas a ésta recientemente impuesta paz y la generación más joven, quienes conocían de granjeo y solidaridad, comienzan a aprender a aceptar algo sobre lo que no tienen control y desean poder resistirse más abiertamente, independientemente de los beneficios que ofrece.

Es difícil ponerlo en palabras. Un joven ahí intenta y falla en explicar el porqué se siente tan mal, de qué lo molesta más de ésta situación, pero él nunca ha dejado Revonnah, nunca ha conocido nada más allá de su vida simple ahí (segura, aburrida y con un hambre insaciable por más). Nunca hubo un niño héroe para enseñarle qué podía ser la vida si uno se atrevía.

IV

La vida en Revonnah es pacífica. Lo suficiente para hacer que Rook sienta que no puede respirar algunos días (casi todos los días), ocupado como está repitiendo una rutina que se espera de él por el resto de su vida. Incluso los muroides se han vuelto una distracción por la que está agradecido. Él quiere más. Incluso desde que era un niño él ya había soñado con dejar su planeta hogar. Así que cuando se dio cuenta que no habían otras opciones, que no habrían otras opciones para él, tomó la primera (la única) que tuvo. Él cambió su cabello, su ropa, su forma de hablar, no pudo importarle la vergüenza que le debe haber traído a su familia. Ni siquiera cuando él y Fistrick fueron arrestados en la Tierra por un niño cambia forma de ojos azules y un grupo de cuestionables puntos azules.

(No es amor a primera vista, ni siquiera atracción, ni nada en realidad, pero el color de esos ojos se queda con él por un largo tiempo.)

V

Éste universo es uno de los desafortunados. La historia se descarrilla magníficamente, y en algún otro universo ésto ha sucedido antes, en algún otro universo esto fue resuelto, pero no en éste. Una pequeña chispa de maldad prendió fuego, un heroe quema desde dentro hasta que cada trozo de la bondad en él se reduce a nada más que cenizas, hasta que en su locura busca destruirse a sí mismo- todas las versiones de sí mismo.

Por lo tanto, Eon no conquista éste universo; él simplemente lo destroza.

Por supuesto, este universo incluye a Revonnah; Rook nunca escuchó sobre lo que Ben era antes de convertirse en esto.

VI

Todos conocen la historia: Gwen Tennyson encontró el Omnitrix cuando era joven y se volvió primero la protectora del planeta Tierra, luego salvó al universo de los  Highbreed, y luego del devorador de mundos. Y cuando ella decidió asistir a la Academia de los Plomeros (ella no fue capaz de graduarse antes, aquí, apenas, tan ocupada como estaba lidiando con amenazas, invasiones y buscando aceptación) su primo le fue no oficialmente pasada la metafórica batuta para la protección de su hogar. 

A Rook se le había dicho que se preparara; había sido asignado a la Tierra, a Bellwood, como el compañero de Ben Tennyson. Había estado tan emocionado; sería la primera vez que conozca un Anodita.

Pero primero, él conoció a Gwen; en otra proverbial metafórica entrega de la batuta, y ella le pidió que cuidara de su tonto primo por ella, pero algo en sus ojos estaba terriblemente apagado; la hacían ver atormentada, la sonrisa en su rostro partenecía a alguien que intentaba escapar de algo.

Bueno, no estaba del todo equivocado, Gwen y Kevin nunca se recuperaron de lo que le sucedió a Ben, de lo que Verdona le hizo.

Hizo pesa os al Ben que ellos conocían y dejó algo que se veía como él y pensaba como ella.

(Él le había agradecido a ella, les dijo _Gwen, esto es asombroso_ , y falló en entender porqué Kevin intentó matar a su abuela.)

Rook no sabe nada de esto, no sabe nada sobre cómo la sonrisa de Ben podía iluminar una sala entera, la forma en que su traviesas naturaleza y fácil aceptación lo habían encariñado a los aliens que Gwen conoció. A diferencia de ellos, Rook será capaz de mirarlo sin querer llorar; después de todo, uno no puede extrañar lo que no sabe qué pudo haber tenido.

Y Ben (éste nuevo Ben) no es nada sino infaliblemente cortés y siempre ansioso por aprender cosas nuevas, devorando conocimiento con un hambre que Rook intenta admirar, pero eso lo hace retroceder; es demasiado como si estuviera tratando de llenar un vacío dentro de él con lo que sea que pueda tener en sus manos.

Rook no puede huir, y no lo hará, pero cree que entiende porqué Gwen no pudo quedarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Confío en la cordura de mi navío; y  
> si se hunde, puede ser una respuesta  
> al razonamiento de las voces eternas,  
> Las olas que me han impedido alcanzarlo."  
> »Frank O'Hara, “To the Harbormaster”


	6. Resplandece, merecida y pura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tiene muchos defectos, pero éste no es uno de ellos.

Una de las cosas que Rook aprendió de Ben tras volverse su compañero (refiriéndose a lo que no era mencionado en su archivo), fue que él era bastante indulgente con los niños. Se entretiene con la idewa de que es porque el mismo Ben es bastante inmaduro, pero descarta esa noción casi demasiado rápido para encontrar cualquier diversión real en ello. Después de todo, no es así; es sólo que, siendo lo que él es, él encuentra más fácil estar cerca de los niños. Ya sea que les agrade o no les agrade, y son abrasivamente honestos al respecto: ya sea que lo atociguen para transformarse o le lancen cosas (a veces después de fastidiar lo para que se transforme). Y por lo menos ellos no fingen que les agrada hasta que ya no pueda escucharlos antes de difamarlo. Para él es un alivio no tener que preocuparse por eso.

Él disfruta de pasar tiempo con quienes le agradan, al menos, ya sean sus fans humanos, los niños de Pueblo Bajo quiénes suelen arrastrarlo a sus juegos, o incluso los pequeños de Revonnah, en las raras ocasiones que Rook logra visitar su planeta hogar.

Pequeño (ahora nombrado como su héroe) se volvió muy apegado a Ben desde la primera vez que lo conoció (el verdadero Ben Tennyson, y no el actor Lenopan quien solía usar su nombre), y no tomó mucho tiempo para que los demás niños siguieran su ejemplo, gracias a las payasadas de Ben.

También es gracias al tiempo que pasa con ellos, desde la última vez que Ben intentó ayudar en las cosechas y Rook Da prohibió al humano de acercarse a los campos, asignándole en su lugar la tarea de vigilar a los niños y mantenerlos, y así mismo, fuera del camino. Lo cual, incidentalmente, es algo en lo que es bueno.

Los niños se toman turnos para elegir una forma alien a la que Ben cambie, con Bloxx siendo uno de sus favoritos. En esa forma, Ben se transforma en columpios, balancines y resbaladillas para su deleite. Bloxx puede ser naves espaciales y fuertes y cualquier cosa en la que puedan pensar.

Los mayores pueden actuar como si lo desaprobaran, pero Rook sabe que es sólo para guardar las apariencias; ellos ven cuán amable es él con ellos, y eso es suficiente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alegría (palabra oxidada con el desuso)  
> Resplandece, merecida y pura.
> 
> »James Merrill, “Family Week at Oracle Ranch”


	7. Déjame no vivir más allá de mi propia capacidad de amar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces, algunas cosas valen el sacrificio.

Considerando todo, Ben lamenta que jamás será capaz de mirar hacia atrás a ésta situación y apreciar la ironía de cometer lo que discutiblemente puede ser la decisión más estúpida que ha tomado mientras es Materia Gris. Dicha decisión siendo: _No esquivar ese láser letal con el que el tipo malo te está apuntando_. De hecho es un movimiento brillante pero, desafortunadamente, también es un error fatal, literalmente. Dígase, termina con él muerto, lo cual es el punto, pero él no está de acuerdo.

Materia Gris es su alien más inteligente, su primera opción para los planes geniales e infalibles. Es sólo que resulta que este plan infalible requiere que Ben 10 muera a manos de un villano que, concedido, ha sido un dolor en el trasero últimamente, pero nada comparado a, digamos, Vilgax o Malware. En realidad, Ben había estado a punto de vencerlo cuando el Omnitrix -Oh-tan-grandiosamente decidió convertirlo en Materia Gris para su transformación aleatoria del día, y lo que había estado a punto de volverse una paliza con alguna ocurrencia ingeniosa al final, fue en cambio una visión, una ventana de oportunidad que ningún otro alien habría sido capaz de notar.

(Tenuemente, Ben notó que esta es la clase de mierda que Azmuth tene que aguantar con regularidad; ese no es un pensamiento agradable.)

El camino hacia el futuro, a una posibilidad que se extiende frente a sus ojos en una fracción de segundo. Éste futuro es: él muere, y será difícil para aquellos deje atrás, sufrirán, algunos peor que otros, pero será por lo mejor. Los Plomeros le honrará, sin embargo aquellos quienes no creían en su causa admirarán su sacrificio; morir en la línea del deber es una de esas cosas que la gente se come con facilidad, vuelve incluso a la peor gente en lo que él ha estado tratando de ser la mitad de su vida. Habrá una nueva y brillante generación de Plomeros llenos de esperanza, de personas a lo largo del universo quienes deseen dar paso a una nueva era de paz, creyendo que pueden hacer la diferencia sin importar su edad ni origen.

Gwen estará entre quienes lo encuentren más difícil, ella es su tonta prima después de todo, pero se hará más fuerte debido a eso; tan cruel como pueda ser, su dolor será una cadena que mantendrá a Kevin a su lado, de nuestro lado. Independientemente de su pasado, o su posible futuro, él no dejará sola a Gwen con su pérdida, lo cual sería, al menos, un desastre mayor en proceso evitado. Kevin quizá sea mala influencia, pero jamás sería intencionalmente cruel, no coml Ben puede serlo por un bien mayor, en el nombre de ser un héroe.

Su abuelo lo entenderá, quizá no lo apruebe, o quizá le tenga resentimiento por ello, pero lo entenderá. Sus padres nunca más tendrán que volver a trabajar sino quieren, el seguro de vida que se aseguró de conseguir antes de su primera misión oficial se ocupará de eso. Él desea poder haber sido un mejor hijo, del tipo de hijo que sus amables padres merecían criar, pero sólo es él mismo. Siempre será "sólo" él mismo.

Rook, como Gwen, lo tomará muy mal. Porque en algún punto la línea entre compañeros y amigos y un millón de otras cosas (confidentes, colegas, socios de crimen, hermanos de armas, familia en todo menos la sangre) entre ellos se volvió demasiado difusa para clasificarla, y porque Ben sabe que inevitablemente se culpará a sí mismo. Es algo tonto, pero también es algo que Rook haría. Es una de las cosas que le hacen tan fácil mantenerse firme y recibir un rayo letal al pecho.

Esas personas son importantes para él, por ellos es que vale la pena entregar su humanidad, luchar hasta el fin del mundo, desgarrar los hilos del universo; no necesita a Paradox para saber que el número de seres que merecen ser protegidos es enorme, pero Ben sólo es un muchacho que ama a su familia y los poco preciados amigos que logró encontrar y mantener en su vida, y que, al final, han sabido lo que le esperaba al final del camino que lo eligió, y que él eligió recíproco.

Ésta versión de sí mismo quizá no tenga un final feliz en su tiempo, pero ningún héroe fue verdaderamente feliz; él no es un mártir, simplemente está decidiendo salir en una llama de gloria que seguirá ardiendo brillante incluso en los días oscuros que vengan. Materia Gris es us alíen más inteligente, pero él sigue siendo Ben ( _sólo_ Ben), y si su egoísmo recompensa, entonces quizá pueda tomar la oportunidad.

Él bien puede dar un paso al frente, y entonces otro, y otro... El sendero que traerá el final feliz en el que de alguna manera él jamás dejó de creer no es nada sino una larga caminata de un corto precipicio para él y ya ha cruzado medio camino ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjame morir al mismo momento que mi amor muera.  
> Déjame no vivir más allá de mi propia capacidad de amar.  
> Déjame morir aún amando, y así, nunca morir.
> 
> Mary Zimmerman, Metamorfósis, “Baucis y Filemon”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, muchas gracias a Silybum por dejarme traducir este cachito de maravilla /n_n)/~♥


End file.
